2 Worlds and Beyond
by MinecraftDragonKnight
Summary: Luke Rizer and 2 of his friends are transported into ong the way, he meets people who become his friend or foe. Leo however could end up very well a king of a certain kingdom.When Luke discovers the truth of the worlds he must stop it.He adventures with his group to save not 2,but a few. Traps,enemies,and love gets in the way.What will ad to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I'm actually happy that I have more views than I had anticipated on Minecraft Kingdoms- Revolutions. Sadly, I had to end it right there on chapter 2 and not finish it. Read the important announcement if you are confused. So anyway here is the first chapter of the new story so I hope you all enjoy it. Mod Talker is still included.**_

Chapter 1- Minecraft World?!

Hi, my name is Luke Rizer. I'm your typical 16 year old boy that is a computer whiz. I'm not completely popular with girls, but I have a few female friends and they don't hate or ignore me like they do with the kids that can't even speck correctly to a girl. I have a lot of friends that are like me who is more into technology and books then those jocks you see daily and plays mostly football their entire life. So, my friend, Kingsley Johnson, my childhood friend, Rika Thompson, and me were headed over to my house for a project we were doing. Not those projects where the school gives. It involves Minecraft, one of the most popular games in the world. We three have been busy building a kingdom, an idea that was stuck in my head since 12.

Back on track, so as we arrive at my house, we see a strange white glow inside my room. "Luke, did you leave your lights on all day again?" Rika asks me. "Nope, I'm pretty sure I turned it off." I answered. "Could be a robbery going on." King suggested. "No, it's still 3 in the afternoon in June, so there should be enough light to see. They wouldn't need a flashlight." I said, knocking down the idea as I open the front door. I ran up the stairs with those 2 behind me and opened the door to my room. What I saw was not normal. My computer was the one producing the light and as I stare at it, it had the same spinning affect when you get into a nether portal.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by darkness. I heard Rika shouting some unpleasant words about how life was unfair and didn't want to die this way. Next thing I know, I was unconscious. I woke up feeling to sun shine on my eyes. I looked around and saw that I was at a beach. Both, Rika and King were asleep right next to me. I scan through the environment around me. The entire place was made out of blocks; a thought hit me like I was getting slapped in the face. We were in Minecraft.

I tried waking up King, but his response was, "5 more minutes mom. Just 5 more minutes." "Wake up you s**t head. We are at the beach and lots of girls with big goodies on their chest!" I yelled. It worked when King popped up and said, "Where?!" Sometimes having a pervert friend is just dam annoying. Just then I realized something, we all weren't blocky and our appearance changed. King, who originally had brown hair, now had black hair. He was wearing a white T-shirt with brown pants, but now he had a grey shirt inside while wearing a green hoodie and didn't bother to zip up, leaving him look like one of those bad looking teen doing drugs from the 1990's movies and he had white shorts the went to his knee .He looked about 6'4. I on the other hand, had no change. I had my silver hair and was wearing my black shirt with a purple hoodie that was worn the way like King and my black pants was still there. I was also still 6'7. Rika, who had her black hair tied back into a ponytail, now had here hair going all the way to her elbow and surprisingly she still had her red shirt with the sleeves that were a little bit too long. She had a black, short skirt and surprisingly she was still a flat-chest. She had her size changed. She looked like about 6'2 while she was supposed to be 6'6.

"Where am I?" Rika asked. She sees us staring at her and gives both of us a slap to the face. "What was that for?!" I yelled at her as one of my hands went up to the part of the face she slapped. "You guys look like you were staring at my chest …." She replies. "Does it even matter? You're still a flat-chest while most of the girls at school had big goodies on them." King tells her. I watched as Rika took out a baseball bat from her back and started chasing down King. When they finished, I was building a shelter not far from the shore. I had enough wood left to make enough swords for us to defend with. As Rika drags King to me I told her to keep getting wood while I find 9 sheep. She seem to understand this and dumped King on the floor. I Asked King to help me and he gladly agreed because he didn't want to be alone with Rika.

We found the materials we need along with some bonus. We had 5 raw chickens with 16 chicken eggs, 40 raw steaks, and 25 porkchops. As we were walking back, I heard a scream, "Get Away! Why Do You keep Chasing Us?!" I ran towards the sound to find a girl in a long black coat with a black skirt and black shoes. She was about as tall as me and had her black hair all the way to her waist. She also had a hat that had a Enderman face on it. She looked like Rika, but taller and had a hat. She and a girl in a green hoodie, with a creeper on it, zipped up all the way was behind a girl with big jugs. The girl protecting them had a vest that made her stomach visible and covered most of the top of her jugs. She had a grey skirt and had a bow to her side, making it look like she was going to use it as a melee weapon. "What's with girls and skirts? The green one isn't even wearing pants." King commented. "Now's not the time to check on girls, King. They are in danger because of those zombies." I yelled at him. "Since when do zombies don't burn in sunlight?" He asked me. King didn't only notice one of the girls lacking pants, but had also noticed the mob wasn't burning despite the fact they had nothing on. _Sometimes having a perverted friend that observes too much is a good thing, I guess. _I thought.

"let's just save them then talk about the weird things later." I said as I ran towards the mobs with my wooden sword. I caught one by surprise by the head. 3 of it's friend turn to me to attack, however, King was on the other side stabbing 2 already. I finished the lastzombie by stabbing it and then with an uppercut. "Pl—please don't hurt us." The girl in black says to us. All 3 of them cowered back until they hit the wall. I approach don't slowly while telling King to not move. All 3 had eyes full of suffering and sadness. It reminded me of when I was in middle school, but I had a savior back then. Now it was my turn. "Don't worry. We're here to help. Calm down. We have a camp nearby. Do you wish to come with us there?" I told them. The grey girl nodded and walked towards me ad followed me. "Didn't know you were the charmer?" King teased. "I'm not. I just wanted to help unlike you with your perverted desires." I replied back. I must have been too loud with that sentence because the 3 stopped with fear again. "Relax, my friend here is the perverted one. Not me." I informed them. "How many of you are there?" the green girl asked. "Only 3." I answered her.

When we arrived, Rika had built 3 houses with her in the middle. She had gotten cobble stone and ungraded her tools and made us a set too. Rika was surprised at the sight of the 3 girls. She offered the apples she had gotten from the trees. All 3 accepted and ate like it was their first meal in a long time. "So, what are your names?" I asked them. The green one replied without hesitation, "I'm Cupa, the tall one is Andr, and the one with the bow is Stella." "Tell me, why were you being chased and why didn't the zombies burn?" I asked with many more questions in my head. "We were chased because we have bounties on our head, however I can't answer the second question because we don't know." This time Stella answered. 'You guys can stay at our camp if you want." Rika offered. I was shocked because she never let girls near us when she was with us because she was afraid me and King was going to do some "innocent" things when she wasn't around.

The 3 accepted, however, where are they going to stay? King read my mind and asked the question. We had houses that were only 5 by 5 because of lack of resources. "One in each person house." Rika answered as if it was normal for a male and female to be in the same room that was cramped and had only one bed. "Wait a minute. We can't have a female share a room with males! Each house only has one bed and even if we sleep on the floor, we still need our privacy." I told Rika "Don't tell you jerk off in your bed." Rika said in disgust. "No! I'm just saying because there are the gender differences." I yelled back. "What, are you going to get turned on or something?" Rika said. "Fine." I said as I finally give in. Cupa was with Rika while Stella was with King, leaving me with shy girl. "Take the bed; I'll sleep on the floor. Just hand me one of the pillows and sheets. Apparently, a bed in Minecraft has 2 pillows and 2 layers of blanket. She got in and thanked me.

_**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. I made this chapter longer just for you readers since I couldn't finish Minecraft Kingdoms- Revolution. I left it as a cliffhanger so you guys would want to read the next chapter. I hope you do. So let's see what happens next time. Until then readers. **_


	2. Chapter 2-Royal Mobs!

_**Author's Note: Hey, Guys. I came back with another chapter with a twist in mind. If you can't tell from the chapter title, someone actually suggested that I make the humanoid mobs princesses. I read other people fics and pretty much most of them involve them having royal blood. This story has been getting more views than I anticipated so I'm going to upload a chapter per day until this Sunday because I have summer school on the upcoming Monday. Hope you enjoy.**_

**Chapter 3- Royal Mobs?!**

"WAKE UP!" yelled someone. I wake up just to find Rika slapping me like the girls do in animes with perverted guys. "What the hell?! I'm trying to sleep here." I yelled at her. "Oh really. Looks pleasant." Rika said as she points towards a lump next to me. I lift the covers just to see Andr cuddled right next to me. "Gahhh. When did this happen?" I stammered. She woke up finding me looking at her. "I'm-I'm s-sorry. I had nightmares a-and you wouldn't wa-wake up so I just went next to you feeling safe." Andr explains while nearly in tears. "I understand. It's ok." Rika says. I honestly was surprised. Back then, no matter what we did she would just yell at me not forgiving me until the next day.

**~Time skip- 3 months Later ~** it's been 3 months since we arrived to this place. I have a journal to keep track all the information I found. Apparently, humanoid looking people are rare and this entire place is controlled by the kings of each mob. I learned how this place works differently than the game we play. Creepers don't get killed when exploding unless he/she is trying to charge up to create larger explosions, which made sense. We made it clear to nearby villagers that we live near the beach. They usually deliver a cake almost every week for us. Not only that, we actually improved the place a lot. It was like Minecraft, but more up close. We have an archer's arena where we practice with our bows, a farm with livestock, a storage area, 3 large houses (still sharing), a knight arena where we practice with swords, and a few escape routes. Stella and King always go off practicing with their skills on a bow. Rika and I practice with swords instead. All 3 of us have learned Karate, Tae Kwon Do, and Martial Arts. We pretty much don't need to learn anything about self-defense or dodging at all. We pretty much just need to learn how to actually swing a sword without letting the sword fly away. Rika did that 12 times when sparring with me. I almost got hit 11 out of 12 times. I'm glad I didn't beat the crap out of my parents because it turns out Martial Arts is pretty useful for dodging the sword.

Anyway, so a few days afterwards, Cupa decided to gather us in the living room for an important announcement. Cupa is the one who is cheerful in any situation, Andr is the one who is shy, but scary when she gets mad, she even beat me in close combat when she wasn't even angry at all. Stella is the one who takes things seriously and is the most protective one out of the 3. I got all this information while observing them for the last 2 months. I know I sound like a creep. "We have something to tell you guys." Cupa says with a worried look on the face. Weird, Cupa is almost never upset. Andr hides behind the couch, while Stella has her bow out, cleaning it. When she does that, it obvious things are going to get serious. "We're not humans" Stella said with a slight of hesitation. "What do you mean you're not human?" King asks with a confused look on his face. "We are mobs who have human DNA. Our fathers are a mob who has mated with a human causing us to have this appearance, but we still have the mobs powers." Andr speaks behind the couch. "I have a theory." I told the others, "Well, not a theory, but more of an idea of what they are saying. When we met, they all had hats of a certain mob. The mob that they wear is the mob they are, but because of their fathers mating with a human, the DNA of the offspring has been rewritten to make them look like this." "Exactly like he said." Cupa agreeing with me. "So, what's the big idea?" I asked them. They all stared at me like I had 3 heads. "You're n-not go-going to h-hu-hurt us?" Andr says with a confused look as she gets up from behind the couch

"So what if you're mobs. You didn't hurt us, did you? So why are we going to hurt you." Rika said. 'Well, what if tell you we are the princesses of the mob kings?" Stella asked. "I already knew." I said as I told them about how the villagers gave me the name and appearance of the princesses. "I could have killed you guys while you were sleeping." Suddenly, the front door was knocked down by an Enderman. King got his bow ready while Rika got her sword. I put my hand out in front of them, ordering them to lower their weapons. "Why?" Rika questions me. "It's because Andr is the Enderman princess. It can't harm us yet and besides haven't you noticed that this is the only mob the we've seen since we came here besides the zombies?" I asked her. "We kept the mobs away because you helped us and gave us a home for the survival course." Cupa says with pride. "The Ender King has requested to see all of you." The Enderman said. "Whoa, it can talk?" King who looked in between surprised and fear. "it's an elite mob. It's basically a mob with a human brain." I informed the 2. "Someone's been doing their homework." Stella said with a smile. That's all I remembered when the 3 princesses knocked us out.

I woke up finding King and Rika in the cell next to mine, only Rika was on the left while King was on the right. However, I have Cupa on my chest while King and Rika didn't have a princess with them. Cupa's face was very close to mine which made me blush. Cupa woke up with her face 2 inches away from mine. "So you woke up." Cupa said like they were in the most natural place. "I have 3 questions. 1: Why are you on my chest sleeping? 2: Where are we? 3: Why are we here?" I asked Cupa "Andr said if we sleep near you, for some reason we would feel a lot warmer so I decided to try it out. It's true. You are in my castle and our dads want to see you. Apparently, Herobrine has recommended you for the Monster Games." Cupa explains as she gets off my chest.

By the time the others woke up, the guards came in our cells to unlock the cuffs and bring us to the throne room. When we entered, all we saw was gold and quartz. "Holy Cow, This place is like its own gold mine." King exclaims. Stella and the others just laughed at that remark. In the room were 3 kings. A Creeper, an Enderdragon, and a Skeleton. All of them were f**ken huge like 10 stories high each. "Hello, I'm King Creep," says the creeper, "The one in the middle is King Ender, and the one next to him is King Bones." I knell down at them. "No need to be formal with this. Just stand up and talk." King Bones tells me. "Your majesties, why are we brought here?" I asked "Herobrine has recommended you 3 to join the Monster Games. You also helped our daughters recover from the disease when they turn 16. We watched you 3 the entire time and you even found out their secret, yet you kept it to yourself and didn't kill them. You have major amount of experience in combat and yet you never go all out during sparring. It shows how you are kind hearted, fair, and brave." King Ender replied. "A wonderful suitor for my daughter." King Creep comments. 'Wait, what do you mean by your suitor. It's my daughter's suitor!" King Bones exclaims. King Ender even joins in at the argument about how I fit her daughter better. "Popular with the ladies aren't you?" King teases me. "Not my fault." I replied. Cupa, Andr, and Stella all stared at their fathers with faces that said "Here We Go Again."

Cupa orders 2 creepers to bring us to our rooms. When I entered, I see a double bed, with a chest and crafting table. Cupa informs us that there is no way out of this since Herobrine had made an appearance himself to sign us in. I sigh because it was going to be a long time before we can get home. "**Not Quite Right."** Herobrine says. "What are you doing here and why did you drag us into this?" I asked right away. "**Calm down. I'm here because I have a request for you. Satan, a powerful demon has entered his elite soldiers in the games**. **If they win the winning prize, all the worlds are in danger. You see, there are more than 2 worlds, about 5 I guess. Your world, my world, Satan's world and 2 others. The prize is a pearl that teleports you in another dimension. If he gets it, all world balance is destroyed like our 3 worlds right now. The borders between these 3 worlds have been destroyed so far. Soon it will become unfixable. I dragged you here because the prophecy has chosen you. "**Herobrine explains. "I will help on 1 condition. When I get the pearl, you will return me to my home and you won't use the pearl to destroy my home." I said. "**Sure**." Herobrine said as he agrees. "**I will be watching you**…."

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter with another cliffhanger. Apparently, Herobrine can give long speeches. **____** So Satan has sent his troops to get the pearl. Herobrine has actually given a quest. What twist will happen next. This story is king of like Zyeke's story. Go check it out. The author's name is Zyeke. The main character of his story is also called Zyeke. The title is Minecraft Fanfiction: Zyeke's Story. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will write another one tomorrow. See you next time. BTW, I will add princes of different mobs in. You guys can request for lemon or not so plz review this.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Some of you guys mentioned that I rushed through the 2**__**nd**__** chapter. I'm sorry. I was because I was typing that 8 in the morning. As I've said last chapter, I'm posting one chapter per day until Sunday. The princes I'm going to add are the skeleton, creeper, and Enderman. If you don't like it, you can always tell me because I'm trying to make the story to your liking. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

**Chapter 3- The Meeting Party **

It's been 3 days since Cupa dragged us to her castle of the Creepers. For some reason she's a bit clingy onto me. Not that I don't like it, but I need some personal space. Herobrine keeps popping into my room and giving information on the enemy, however, he keeps end up talking about how her daughter, Kira(I gave Herobrine's daughter an actually name. I'm creative that way.), is going to kick my ass if I don't get stronger. Cupa and Andr often ask me to spar with them. As King Ender said, I always go easy and not all out. However, each time I spar with them, the more I get hit. I keep thinking I have to go all out, but if I do, they don't stand a chance and I don't want to let them know how strong I am yet. It's good to keep secrets from your opponent.

I did notice a lot of things when I arrived. Cupa and Andr tend to stay near me for no obvious reasons and Stella tends to hang around King a lot. It was obvious they liked each other. They eat together, they talk to each other more than King usually does, and they often train together. Rika has been avoiding me whenever Cupa or Andr is around. She doesn't even talk to me that much anymore but, she does still have a duel with me once in a while.

When the day of the Monster Games start, I was nervous as hell. I was in my room thinking when Herobrine came out of nowhere and said, "**You seem nervous."** "Of course I am. I'm facing females that can do a lot of physical damage that is not good for my health." I said to Herobrine with anger in my voice. "**Here, take this. It's a Gem stone of speed. In some of the contest, the prize of winning the challenge is one of these stone that increases your ability greatly." **Herobrine said as he gives me the stone. "I never thought you had a nice side." I said with shock. "**No, I just don't want Satan taking over the other worlds.**" Herobrine explained. He left after those words. There was a knock on the door when Herobrine left. "Come in." I told the person at the door. It was a creeper. "In 2 hours, there will be a party celebrating the start of the Games and allows you to meet other contestants. King Creep has given your these proper attire to wear if you are attending the party." The elite creeper explains. "Tell the king I'll be there. By the way, is King or Rika coming?" I asked the creeper. "Yes they are." The creeper responded.

I took the chance to take a shower since I need to smell clear instead of a guy who sweated a lot. I had 1 and 30 minutes left as I exited the shower. I had time to spare so I walked around the castle exploring. I was looking over a balcony when 2 sudden hands turn me around. I see a girl that was wearing what Stella usually wears except it was red and the girl has red eyes and red hair. Her hat has a wither skeleton on it. "Who are you, cutie?" She said with lust in her voice. "I'm Luke Rizer. I'm a human who was invited into the Monster Games." I said. "If you are invited, you must have either been recommended or you are strong enough to let a king catch an eye on you? The girl said, mumbling to herself. She suddenly grabbed me and dragged me to another room. I found myself placed on a bed with her on top of me. "What is the meaning of this?" I asked with a worried look. "Well, you just look so…. how should I say it? My instincts are telling me to get in bed with you right now." The girl said. I quickly scan my surrounds for an escape route when I defined hat getting in bed with me meant. It might be a guy's dream to be doing it with a girl, but mine is not. I raised my feet, going through her legs and position it on her belly. Good news was that her double D size boobs covered this action. She was taking off her bra when I kicked her hard. I ran for my life and arrived at my room just to be tackled by Cupa. "Hold it. You look like you just seen a ghost. Where were you?" Cup asked. " I was exploring the castle when a girl that looked like Stella came and tried to have… You know, with me. I kicked her away and ran her just to find you tackling me." I said in a fast pace.

"Girl that looked like Stella? You mean Hilda. That's Stella's sister. She likes to pleasure herself on humans, but if she is done with you, she had a habit of eating them." Cupa explained. Just then I see Hilda running with her boobs juggling towards us. I tried real hard not to get an erection. Luckily, it didn't and Hilda saw Cupa on top of me. 'So you don't allow m, but her, a B cup size." Hilda said with anger. "It's not like that. I saw Luke running like crazy and tackled him down to find out what's wrong." Cupa said with a blush appearing on her face. Hilda just looks at her, but her eyes softens after she made sure Cupa was telling the truth. As Hilda leaves, Cupa told me, "She's not going to be the only one coming after you with lust. About a few more will." I shuddered at the thought. I looked at my watch and stared wide eyed. I have 10 minutes till it starts. I quickly got in my room, got Cupa outside, and switched into King Creeps recommended attire. I looked at it and it was a tuxedo with a black tie.

I arrived in time to see others coming. Rika was in a blue shirt that was tight, but couldn't show her… you know, since she was flat-chested. Her lower attire was a purple skirt that didn't reach her knees. Her hair was let loose causing her to look like a beauty in my eyes. I blushed not just because of the sight, but she happens to be wearing my favorite colors. It either had to be a coincident or King Creep has some information on me because most of the princesses had purple or blue on them. King had a similar suit as me, but was silver. He walked up to me and said, "So which princesses is the best looking?" I said I didn't know when he pointed out at a girl with green attire on her. It was a bit see through, but I know she was a slime judging from the color and her hat. She walked up to me and we talked for a while about who I am and where I came from. She even pointed who was who in the party. I noticed a skeleton, a creeper, and a Enderman boy surrounding Rika. I see Rika kindly rejecting them, but they persisted. Suddenly, Stella pulled away the skeleton, while Andr and Cup did the same with the other 2. I asked Gel, the slime, who were they. "Those 3 are the Brothers of Cupa, Andr, and Stella. The creeper is Rin, the skeleton is Kuga, and the Enderman is Dark.

The party lasted all night long. When the clock struck midnight, the floor suddenly was opening from the center. I looked around and see guest with smiles on their face like it was normal. The walked of to the side so I did the same. All of a sudden, the floor was replaced with a more designed floor. Slowly music came on and most of the guest found someone to dance with. I and King just stood at the side watching until Stella asked King to dance with her. King obviously said yes. I see Cupa and Andr walking over, but stopped when Rika came. "Found a partner yet?" She asked me. "No." I replied. I suddenly came up with the courage to o what I wanted to do few years back. "Hey, Rika." Calling her. She looked at with her attention at my voice. 'Would want to dance with me?" I asked as I held out my hand. I looked behind her and see Cupa and Andr leaving with a relieved look on their face. I guess they were trying to ask me, but didn't have the courage. 'Yes." Rika said with a smile on her face. I don't know about her, but I know how to dance. We started slow and end up being in the middle. _"Where have I seen this before?" _I thought as I danced_. _

You could say it was one of the best moments of my life. When I was walking back to my room with Rika when she did something unexpected. She was told me to look at her, which I did. I didn't expect this, but she pulled me into a kiss. I could have resisted, but my mind when blank at this. She then said goodnight and I returned. I then hear a noise behind me. I looked at a corner and I see Cupa and Andr with jealous face on. "What? You jealous?" Cupa just stuck her tongue out and Andr just looks like she was about to burst into tears. "Was that your fist kiss?" Andr asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked back. "Nothing. Never mind." Andr replied. I could tell those two are jealous that Rika stole my first kiss. At least we didn't do anything else.

_**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that little bit of romance over there. Cupa and Andr obviously likes him, but will Luke know? I know I don't give enough details, but it's for readers who like to read fast. I read many fics and because they had too much detail, I spent the next 20 minutes of my life finding what the hell it meant. By the way, I'm not getting reviews at all, so I would appreciate it if you did. If I get 10 reviews on my story(Share your opinion or even give me ideas) I will do 2 chapters tomorrow and start another story at the same time, Sound good? Until next time. Bye. **_


	4. Chapter 4- Sad Announcement

_**Sad Announcement**_

**Sup guys! I sorry I didn't post today. I was celebrating my birthday. I'm sad to say, but I'm ending 2 Worlds and Beyond because it went from 28 views to only 6 views. I'm just sad how this story turn out not to be your liking. I had high hopes for that one, but because if barely anyone reads it what's the point. I want to say that to whoever kept reading my chapters is awesome. I'm sorry, but it had to be done. It might be the sad announcement; however, I also have very good news. I have 2 ideas for a new inspiring story. I will not be a jerk and end it no matter what because those 2 stories have been planned out in my head for too long. **

**The first one is a story of how a guy, Ray Bolton was being picked on for 10 years and his parents don't give a shit. He wishes to be in another world, a world where he is loved and cared for. Be careful what you wish for is one of the sayings you might want to learn because Notch ****and**** Herobrine teleports him into Mincraftia. Ray thought the world might not be so bad after all, but when he has a dream or vision of his parents crying for him to come back, he wants to go home. Herobrine and Notch informed him that the only way to get back is to get all the Princesses, (Mob talker again. I like that mod because it reminds me of animes. Call me a liar or creep. I don't care.), to fall in love with him. That's the summary of it. It isn't a spoiler. It will be called "****Heart Conquer.****"**

**The other one is going to be about a guy named Kira Lucks. He is an emotionless person due to what happened to his parents. He is 18 years old and has an addition to Minecraft. He one day installs the Mob talker mod, (Yes again with mob talker. It will change after these 2 stories are written to the end.), during a storm. When he tries to test it out, the electricity short-circuited and the computer had a sudden flash when it shut down. He wakes up to find Cupa the Creeper, Andr the Enderman or women, and Snowy the Snow golem on top of him. Notch gave him the instructions to help these girls and on coming ones to find happiness. It will be called, "****What is Happiness?****" I know it sounds weird, but if you have a better title, please tell me.**

**Tell me which one you like. 1 is ****Heart Conquer****. 2 is ****What is Happiness****? Please tell me which one you like best because it's my goal to kind of share my imagination of fictional stories. It means a lot to me so please and thank you. Those of you that kept reading my stories are welcome to give me ideas and stuff. I wanted to star on Heart Conquer, but I want to see what you guys like. I hope you guys keep supporting me so I can write more. Bye!**


	5. Important News

**Hey Guys. My account, MinecraftDragonKnight is having technical difficulties for some reason. The screen would go black when ****I**** try reading other fanfics and ****I**** can****'****t access anything, but publish, account, and image manager. I am transfering the stories from scratch to my new account that actually works. I****'****m sorry for the inconvience. The new account is MCDragon1337. The story titles and summaries will all be different, but the character and most of the plot will stay the same. While ****I'****m typing this ****I**** might as well mention a few reviews ****I**** got before the problem started. Libraaa said ****I**** copied the eye color personality from **Rhapzody's fanfic "Cupa". **I****'****m sorry ****I**** did because ****I**** had no idea another person used the idea already. I was also given some ideas that ****I**** will use so expect some changes in the stories you****'****ve read. This includes ****"****What is Happiness and the other stories. What other stories you may ask. I****'****m bringing back Minecraft Revolution and 2 Worlds and Beyond. As ****I'****ve said. The titles will be different for all the stories. Heart Conquer is the only one that will not change. What is Happiness will be called, Finding Happiness. Minecraft Kingdom-Revolutions will now be called, Outcast Party. 2 Worlds and Beyond will be called, Dimentional Disaster. I don****'****t have much time on Monday through Thursday because of school so ****I'****ll try to upload at least 1 chapter for 2 stories every Friday and ****I**** do 1 chapter for the other 2 on Saturday. Outcast Party and DD (Short for Dimentional Disaster) will be on Friday while Heart Conquer (Final Piece) and Finding Happiness will be on Saturday. I hope you guys don****'****t get angry for moving the stories and restarting it. I will say it again. The stories will be moved to my new account, MCDragon1337. I****'****m posting this announcement on every story so you guys absolutly cannot miss it. Until next time, Bye.**


	6. Read Important News then this one

**Sorry guys about the delay on MCDragon1337. I got sick and I couldn****'****t do anything, but lay in bed. Yes, i was that sick. Anyway, some of you haven****'****t read the notification on where I****'****m moving the stories to my MCDragon1337 account. Another thing i want to say is that I****'****m putting a pause on the mob talker stories because the story is alot more complicated. I will start posting them by next month. There also has been a change of schedule on when I post the chapters. Outcast Party has been moved to Monday, DD (Dimentional Disaster) is moved to Wedsday, Heart Conquer is now Friday, and Finding Happiness is on Saturday. As I have said before, I am posting the chapters next month. To keep you busy, I****'****ve decide to write a Herobrine fanfic so you guys don****'****t complain about my delays. This also will be posted on all stories so you better read it. To understand what is going on read the notification that is on every story that is before this one. The Fanfics will now be posted on my new account, it is called MCDragon1337. I won****'****t be using this account much except to check on reviews and views the stories has. I****'****m moving onto MCDragon1337. So if I don****'****t post on this account don****'****t freak out. ****A****s always, until next time, Bye.**


End file.
